If that's what you want
by SELENE271991
Summary: L'annihilation a marqué leur chair au fer rouge. D'un côté l'espoir s'est éteint. De l'autre, malgré une volonte de fer, il n'y a plus aucune échappatoire. Bien que la distance les sépare, leur destin est lié, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Après tout, il ne reste plus que quelques coups à jouer. C'est le "Endgame". (Stony et autres couples en fond)
1. A quoi servent nos regrets

Disclaimer: Le Marvel cinématique univers ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux.

Bonne lecture à vous

...

Il y a ce goût de cendre, ce résidu amer de défaite qui rend sa bouche pâteuse. C'est insupportable! Natasha avait raison. Ses blessures ont guéri. Oui, mais ses cicatrices elles, tiraillent encore ses chairs. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. L'éclat de ses yeux a disparu lorsque les étoiles du drapeau se sont éteintes.

Il ne lui reste rien, même pas sa foi! Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas lui l'incarnation de l'Espoir, de la Patrie? Il est bien beau le héro de l'Amérique, assit-là, à genoux, le dos vouté et le visage enfuit entre ses mains. Captaine America n'était qu'une farce, une propagande.

Depuis le "Clap", les jours s'écoulent et se ressemblent, créant inlassablement un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Comme pour lui. Lui qui n'est plus là... L'incroyable et l'insupportable Tony Stark! Oh Dieu qu'il le hait! Et Dieu qu'il souhaiterait qu'il soit à ses côtés en cet instant. Seul lui pourrait comprendre les songes qui hantent ses nuits, lui rappellant ceux qu'il a perdu. Peggy, Bucky, le Monde,... Mais surtout cette honte qui l'angloutie lorsqu'il se revoit enfoncer son bouclier dans le réacteur Ark. Une certitude s'est ancrée en lui, il n'est qu'un monstre. Un monstre de plus dans l'existence meurtrie d'Anthony Stark.

La rage le submerge et il se met à marteler de son poing le sol boueux. Non, ce n'est pas une larme qui coule sur sa joue, ce n'est que l'eau de pluie ruisselant de ses cheveux. Il veut se faire souffrir, se faire du mal. C'est ainsi, qu'à force de coups, ses falanges saignent et teintent doucement la terre de carmin. Cela le soulage, peut-être...

La main réconfortante de Natasha vient soudain mettre un terme à cette auto-flagellation. Depuis un certain temps déjà, elle l'observait, ne sachant comment l'aborder. Mais qui resterait de marbre devant une telle scène ? Qui tolèrerait qu'un ami se blesse consciemment avec une telle hargne?

"Steve..." Elle accentue la pression qu'elle exerce sur le poignet du capitaine Rogers.

Natasha sent des frissons traverser le corps recroquevillé de son capitaine. Cela n'est pas étonnant, l'uniforme du soldat est trempé.Après tout, il n'est qu'un homme. Le froid l'atteint, lui aussi.

"Steve..." La voix de Natasha est douce mais ferme. Elle veut renouer le dialogue.

" Je n'en peux plus..." Steve se laisse glisser mollement, s'allongeant de tout son long. " Je n'y arrive plus." Il est vraiment pitoyable. "Lui, il aurait su quoi faire!".

Natasha sait très bien de qui son coéquipier parle. Oui, Stark n'est pas là. Pas là pour se confronter àSteve, le poussant par la même occasion à sortir le meilleur de lui. Il étaient complémentaires... Oh oui, aux yeux de l'espionne, ils l'étaient. Hélas, tout s'est terminé dans la violence et la haine. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les insiter à se déchirer.

"Si... Si seulement" Toujours cette culpabilité qui le ronge.

La rousse pose sa main libre sur le dos de son capitaine espérant que ce contact humain lui permette de se reprendre. C'est tellement stupide de sa part. Que peut-elle bien faire contre ce sentiment qu'elle aussi ressent? Les Avengers ne sont plus et cela depuis déjà bien longtemps.

" Un message... Un message !" Bruce déboule en trombe. Les insitants à se mobiliser lentement. " C'est Stark! "

Un flottement. Les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulent comme s'il fallait du temps pour traiter cette information. C'est impossible!

" Je... Il vient d'être capté pas Freiday, il semble que le signal soit intrassable. Mais... C'est certain... C'est Tony."

Le sang se met à bouillir dans les veines du soldat. Cette machine encrassée lui servant de coeur se remet doucement en marche. Son esprit, lui, refuse d'y croire. Il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle déception. Le message date peut-être d'avant l'annhilation. Et pourtant, il ne peut résister.

"A l'intérieur! Maintenant!." En un battement de cil, Steve se redresse, le dos droit. S'il n'était pas recouvert de crasse, il aurait presque retrouvé un peu de sa prestance. Natasha le suit, l'espoir compressant sa poitrine. Et si tout n'était pas encore perdu?

Bruce avait hésité. Hésité à partager cette information avec ses coéquipiers. Il savait très bien ce que cela impliquait. Malgré la guerre civile, il existait un lien particulier entre Steve et Tony.

Une fois à la hauteur de Bruce, Natasha pose délicatement son regard sur lui. Elle l'interroge silencieusement, vérifiant si sa nouvelle peut réellement changer les choses.

" Il faut que vous l'entendiez...Je...Il y a peur-être un espoir..." Bruce lui sourit timidement.

" Cet enregistrement de quand date-t'il?" Steve continue sa route, d'un pas soutenu. Il traverse les interminables couloirs du complexe sans se retourner, une ride marquée sur son front.

" Steve... Avant d'entendre ce message... Il faudrait que..." Bruce tente vainement de le prévenir mais...

" A-t'il survécu à Thanos?" Rogers se glisse avec hâte à l'interieur de la salle de commandement. Il lève les yeux au le plafond, vieille habitude datant de Jarvis.

"Monsieur Rogers ravie de vous voir." La voix féminine de Freiday résonne dans la pièce.

" Freiday, l'enregistrement !" C'est un ordre. Il n'est plus le temps des politesses.

" Monsieur Rogers, je suis désolé mais cet enregistrement a été bloqué par Monsieur Banner. Seul lui peut vous donner l'accès."

Furieux, Steve se retourne vers le docteur. Ses poings sont serrés et son regard noir. Bruce lève gentillement les bras en signe d'apaisement.

" Écoute Steve... Avant que tu écoutes ce message, nous devons parler de la situation de Tony." Il s'arrête un instant, s'appuyant sur une étagère en bois massif. " A l'enregistrement, Stark était dans une situation... Euh... Tony était en danger de mort. Je... Nous... Nous ne savons pas réellement ce qu'il en est actuellement. Freiday ne parvient pas à localiser son créateur. Elle... Elle ne sait pas si..."

"Tais-toi! Stop!" S'en est trop, le capitaine abbat son poing sur la table ronde, la brisant en son centre. Le bruit est strident, les chaises tombent sur le sol les unes après les autres. Il veut l'entendre, maintenant...Le Docteur Banner est interdit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami puisse réagir ainsi. Il ne le savait pas si touché par la disparition de Stark.

" Monsieur Banner, si je peux me permettre, je pense qu'il est préférable que le Capitaine entende cette communication. Après tout, elle lui est en partie destinée." Freiday ressemble en bien des points à Jarvis. Elle aussi est clairvoyante.

"Bien, Freiday joue la communication numéro T562."

" Bien, Docteur, lancement de l'enregistrement audio T562 du casque Iron T5 de Monsieur Stark."

...

Cette fiction se composera de plusieurs chapitres. Je ne suis pas certaine encore de leur nombre mais d'autres chapitres sont déjà en cours d'écriture. Dites-moi si ce premier chapitre vous plait et si vous souhaitez que je poursuive.

Bonne fêtes à tous.


	2. Juste un dernier mot

Disclaimer: Le Marvel cinématique univers ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus. Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux.

 _Ce chapitre nous mène du côté de Tony Stark. En effet, je voulais lui donner la parole directement. Comme vous le comprendrez, ce chapitre est inspiré du trailer de "Endgame". Certaines paroles de Tony sont mêmes reprises de celui-ci. Bien loin de moi l'idée de ne pas vous en informer avant la lecture._

_

Plus de soixante trois jours. Soixante trois putain de jours coincé dans cette boîte de conserve! C'est à en devenir complètement dingue. Pas qu'il soit très sein d'esprit, mais tout de même! Le confinement est une véritable torture. La pire qu'il est jamais connue.

Et surtout, surtout, ne parlons pas de l'ambiance musicale. C'est invivable. La seule chose qui fonctionne dans ce vieux coucou, c'est le lecteur cassette de Star Lord. Et bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit une playlist des années septante! C'est à vomir. Ils ne connaissaient pas Black Sabbath? Que dieu le pardonne, il va finir par démolir cet engin de malheur.

Il déprime. Non, absolument pas! Ce n'est pas son genre. Quoi que... De toute manière, il n'abandonnera pas. Au diable ce vaisseau défaillant ! Il trouvera une solution! Il en trouve toujours. Il ne va pas gâcher ses dernières heures à s'apitoyer sur son sort. De plus, il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il nécessiterait bien plus de treize heures pour faire l'inventaire de ses regrets.

Un coup par-ci, un fil par-là. Toujours rien...Saloperie de machine, saloperie de matériel et saloperie de cerveau. Tony jette brusquement son outils de fortune contre les parois métalliques. Rien n'y fait! Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ne parvient pas à démarrer les propulseurs du Milan. Comment est-ce possible? Aucune mécanique ne peut lui résister. Le sort s'acharne contre lui. N'avait-il pas assez souffert?

Dépité, le milliardaire se relève avec précaution. Après des heures accroupi au dessus de la cabine de contrôle, son corps n'est plus que courbatures. Stark place délicatement la paume de sa main sur son flan. La blessure infligée par Thanos n'est que partiellement refermée. Elle lui inflige parfois des décharges dans le dos.

Après quelques pas hasardeux, Anthony se laisse glisser dans le fauteuil de commandement. Ses yeux se tournent vers l'étendue sans fin et un poids s'installent dans sa poitrine. La beauté de la galaxy, c'est vraiment surcotée! Et dire qu'il en avait rêvé enfant, le voila bien déçu. C'est d'un ennui mortel.

"Stark..." Manquait plus que ça, la dame bleue se ramène. Les débuts ont été difficile pour eux. Cette femme était une vraie furie. Elle passait son temps à le questionner ou à imaginer moulte manières de le buter. Heureusement, les jours se sont succédés et ils ont fini par s'apprivoiser, s'apprécier.

" Aucune amélioration je suppose?" Nebula se dirige d'un pas lent dans sa direction.

"Hmpf..." Oui, oui c'est une réponse. Que peut-il bien ajouter de toute façon?

" Il est peut-être temps de laisser un message." Elle est à sa hauteur contemplant elle aussi les lumières chatoyantes des nébuleuses.

" C'est stupide! Complètement stupide!"Le milliardaire agite la main rageusement, écartant cette possibilité." Il ne parviendra à personne de toute manière."

" Qui sait..." Elle pose une main timide sur son épaule. " Si ce n'est pas pour eux, alors fait le pour toi."

"Mais à qui veux-tu que je laisse ce putain de message à la con? À Pepper? Pour lui dire quoi? Hein ? Quelle avait raison? Que j'ai tout gâché en mettant ma vie en danger ? Que de toute façon nous n'avions aucun avenir ? " Nebula sent les muscles de Tony se tendre sous sa main. Toute cette rage, cette haine, il en est gorgé.

" Et lui? Et eux..." La fille de Thanos sait très bien que le sujet est sensible. En effet, passer autant de temps confiné délie les langues. Elle connaît Anthony, son passé et les événements marquants qui l'ont menés à affronter le titan fou.

" Tu te lances dans le sentimental maintenant?" Il se tourne vers elle, un sourire sarcastique peint sur les lèvres.

" Stark... Ne me pousse pas à bout, pas maintenant. Nous pourrions le regretter. "

"En ces derniers instants! Je sais..." Stark dépose sa main au dessus de la sienne. Mourir à ses côtés n'est pas une si mauvaise chose après tout. "Bien, je prendrai en considération tes suggestions Nebula."

" Je reviendrai..." La jeune femme quitte la cabine de pilotage, laissant Tony seul. La fille de Thanos en est certaine, l'ingénieur ne peut s'éteindre sans lui adresser un dernier mot.

L'ingénieur passe sa main avec nonchalence sur son visage. C'est une mauvais idée. Une idee à la con même! N'empêche qu'il se saisit de son casque d'Iron Man et le positionne sur la console. Il prend une grande inspiration et enclenche le système. Il n'est plus question de reculer. C'est sûrement la dernière chose qu'il lui reste à faire.

" C'est connecté ." Il tappe avec son doigts à trois reprises sur le métal vérifiant que s'est activé. " Ici Anthony Edward Stark...Si cet enregistrement vous parvient, je ne veux pas que vous ayez de la peine. La fin fait partie du voyage! Pour info se retrouver à la dérive dans l'espace sans aucune chance d'être secouru, c'est plus marrant que ça en à l'air" Un trait d'humour sa marque de fabrique. Il n'a aucune envie d'inspirer de la pitié. "Nous n'avons plus de provisions depuis 4 jours... L'oxygène sera épuisée demain matin...Donc... Avant de me laisser partir, je voudrais me décharger d'un poids! " Anthony ne peut contrôler le soupire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ce message prend assurément des airs d'adieux ou de de dernières confessions." En tout cas c'est ce que ma psy bleue m'a conseillé...Non, je ne délire pas, je voyage bien avec une femme bleue, Nebula... Mais passons ce serait trop long à expliquer! " Stark laisse sa nuque reposer sur l'appui-tête. Il tente d'ordonner ses pensées afin d'assurer une certaine cohérence à ses propos.

" Thanos a détruit la moitié de l'univers, Strange, les gardiens et même le gamin, Spidey... Ils ont tous disparu...Pouf...Il ne restait que des cendres." Le souvenir du gamin, de son visage apeuré, c'est insoutenable. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'embarquer dans une telle croisade.

" On a échoué...Hein Captaine? Rah...On a foiré toi et moi, c'est peu de le dire! Ensemble, nous aurions réussi. Nous aurions sûrement sauvé le monde! On a vraiment été con. Bordel, J'ai été con! Rogers...Je... Je suis désolé! Vraiment désolé! J'aurai dû appeler, j'ai tant hésité! Je tenais... Hmpf...Voilà que je m'exprime au passé! Je tiens à toi!" Le cœur d'Anthony se met à battre la chamade. Les mots qu'il ne s'était jamais permis d'exprimer étaient lâchés. À la fin, c'est à Steven Rogers qu'il pensera. Pourquoi ? Mais qu'elle bonne question! Il devrait s'adresser à Pepper, lui dire qu'il l'aime! Néanmoins...

"Steve, je suis certain que vous ferez la différence. Tout n'est pas perdu. Faites morfler ce connard de Thanos pour moi! Faites le souffrir..." Un clignotement informe Stark que le casque n'a bientôt plus d'autonomie. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette étalage de sentiments.

" Rogers prend soins de ceux qui reste. De Pepper, si elle..." Comment peut-il savoir qui a survécu? Et si tout ceux à qui il tenait c'étaient évanouis ? "Dit lui de tourner la page. Tu entends! Nous deux, c'était voué à l'échec ! Elle mérite mieux. Je foire tout. Je détruit tout. Je suis une sorte de malédiction! " Tony ricane. "Le temps me manque... Il est temps de se dire adieu Steven Rogers...Terminé."

L'ingénieur éteint le module de transmission et s'enfonce dans son siège. Il essaye de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer les tourbillons désordonnés qui tordent son estomac. Non, ce n'est pas la faim qui remuent ses entrailles. Heureusement, ce mémo tombera dans l'oubli et ne parviendra jamais au Capitaine. C'est mieux ainsi...

 _Voici la fin de ce chapitre! Je sais, il est toujours aussi court mais je souhaite publier assez régulièrement (entre 5 à 7 jours entre chaque chapitre). J'espère réellement que ce chapitre vous plait, je pense que j'ai dû le modifier une bonne centaine de fois. Je voulais vraiment que l'on perçoit la différence de point de vue entre Steve et Tony. Et surtout que le langage reflète la personnalité de l'ingénieur. Je me sens plus proche de Stark concernant sa manière de cogiter ou de s'exprimer._

 _Voilà à tout bientôt bonne fêtes de fin d'année. Merci pour vos retours._ _Selene_.


End file.
